in the night
by Seblak
Summary: Ternyata Athena tidak sendirian di bawah langit Olympus yang berbintang.


**in the night.**

* * *

 **FORGIVE MY IMAGINE AND MY SINS OMFGGGGG**

 **just what the hell is dis**

* * *

 **[romance (menengah kali ye tau dah genre yang cocok apaan)] —** Athena/Aphrodite

* * *

 **Wtf i don't know what the fuck is dis lah, happy reading ye guys!**

* * *

.

.

.

Athena termangu dengan pandangan kosong. Ia menatap langit malam Olympus yang tumben-tumbennya bersinar begitu terang. Sinar bulan dan bintang bersatu, membentuk kepaduan yang bersinar dengan indahnya.

Saudaranya sedang berpesta bersama dengan sang orangtua—Zeus dan Hera. Mereka merayakan kemenangan Ares atas peperangan besar kali ini. Yah, tak bersama Athena, tentu. Athena sedang mengalami cidera berat, lagipula. Sebenarnya Ares juga mengalami cidera yang sama, tapi dewa peperangan berambut hitam itu bersikeras kepada Zeus, sang ayahanda untuk mengirimnya ke medan perang. Melihat kegigihan anaknya, Zeus pun mempersilahkan Ares untuk memakai baju zirahnya, tak lupa untuk memberikan janji bahwa ia akan melindungi Ares dalam peperangan. Athena yang mendengar kabar itu dari Hermes yang tumben-tumbennya membaca buku di perpustakaan ketika ia sedang berjalan-jalan pelan mengitari kerajaan, hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mendengar kelakuan saudaranya itu.

 _Bagus lah Ares sampai dengan selamat,_ ujar Athena dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia ingin ikut merayakan kemenangan saudaranya itu bersama yang lain, tapi Ares sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa tak usah bersusah payah bangun dari ranjang hanya untuk merayakan kemenangan kecilnya. Athena hanya bisa mengulum senyum, sementara Ares menepuk kedua pundaknya dan berkata ia akan meminta para pelayan untuk mempersiapkan makan malam paling enak untuknya. Tumben sekali Ares yang haus akan darah dan kejam bertingkah selemah lembut itu, apalagi dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya yang tegas—jarang tersenyum (dengan baik). Athena ikut tersenyum juga, lalu menepuk kepala Ares dengan penuh kebanggaan dan kasih sayang sebelum kembali ke kuilnya.

Ia melihat kaki kanannya yang diperban kain putih dari mata kaki sampai ke lutut. Luka besar penuh koyak berada di balik perban itu. Athena sedikit meringis ketika mengubah posisi duduknya, kaki kanannya kini benar-benar sensitif. Lengannya juga diperban, tapi untung sudah mulai sembuh—ia berterimakasih kepada daya tahan tubuhnya yang kuat.

Lha, padahal kan dia kan dewi? Bukankah ia bisa sembuh dengan cepat? Memang, ia bisa sembuh dengan cepat—tanpa merasa sakit, malah. Tapi ia memilih untuk berada di posisi seperti ini, lebih baik baginya. Ia tak ingin dipandang oleh para prajuritnya sebagai pemimpin yang lemah yang langsung menggunakan kekuatan untuk luka-luka di tubuhnya dibandingkan dengan prajuritnya yang terluka yang pada dasarnya tak memiliki kekuatan— _normal_. Ia ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh prajuritnya juga.

Hitung-hitung tambah pengalaman. Ia juga mau merendahkan diri untuk Olympus.

Suasana taman belakang kuilnya benar-benar sepi, menenangkan. Hanya ada burung yang kini kembali ke sarangnya yang berada di pohon rindang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Suasana taman tempatnya sekarang mengagumi langit malam Olympus benar-benar membuat hatinya damai. Ekspresinya melembut, ia merasakan sesuatu yang normal. Sehari tanpa baju zirah dan darah yang melekat di wajah benar-benar membuat hatinya senang.

"Indahnya..." gumamnya dengan suara beratnya yang tenang. Rambut hitamnya yang diikat asal berterbangan mengikuti angin yang berhembus pelan. Menyejukkan badannya yang hanya memakai celana panjang katun dan baju tenun hasil para penenun terhebat.

 _ **Tok, tok, tok!**_

Athena merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Pendengarannya yang tajam membuat ia menoleh ke arah belakang, pintu kuilnya seperti diketuk tadi.

 _Ah, pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan, ya?_

 _Astaga, baiknya Ares._

"Masuk lah," ucap Athena, pintu kuilnya langsung terbuka. "Athena berada di taman belakang."

Athena menunggu kehadiran sang pelayan dengan sabar sembari kembali melihat langit malam Olympus yang benar-benar membuat hatinya setenang lautan. Langkah kaki berjalan mendekat, lalu nampan berisikan makanan lezat ditaruh di sebelahnya.

"Terimakasih." ujar Athena dan memutar kepalanya dengan senyum di wajah, dan betapa kagetnya ia bahwa yang membawakan makanan untuknya bukan pelayan.

Tapi Aphrodite.

"...Ah," ujar Athena dengan ekspresi yang tak biasa ia gunakan, kaget dan penuh tanda tanya. Dewi cinta Olympus kini memandangnya dengan manik safirnya yang mengkilau, dengan senyuman tipis di wajah.

Athena sontak berpikir, _kenapa jadi dia yang datang? Bukankah ia merayakan kemenangan Ares juga?_

"Salam, Athena, dewi peperangan dan kebijaksanaan." ujar Aphrodite, suaranya menyita seluruh atmosfer yang berada di sekitar mereka. Athena mengangguk pelan, lagi ia kembali bertanya dalam hati, _kenapa suaranya begitu merdu bagaikan nyanyian siren?_

"Salam, Aphrodite. Kehadiranmu merupakan sebuah kehormatan bagiku." Athena menundukkan kepalanya penuh hormat, sebelum kembali mendongak ke arah Aphrodite yang kini memandangnya dengan senyuman geli.

"...Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Athena, kikuk. Ia perlahan memegang wajahnya. Ia akui memang banyak luka tipis yang menghiasi batang hidung dan rahangnya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak," oh, betapa indahnya senyuman Aphrodite di bawah sinar bulan dan bintang. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Athena perlahan menggeser badannya, membuat tempat yang cukup untuk diduduki si dewi cantik. Ia mati-matian menahan ringisan yang sudah berada di ujung lidah, malu jika Aphrodite mendengar keluhannya, "Tak usah meminta izin, duduk saja."

"Terimakasih." Aphrodite mengambil duduk di samping Athena yang menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan. Cara duduknya yang penuh keanggunan nampak begitu banting dengan Athena yang duduk dengan sedikit berantakan—berupaya mengambil posisi nyaman untuk membuat rasa sakit di kakinya tak begitu menyita perhatian.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menyambutmu dengan penampilan yang baik," ujar Athena. Manik kelabunya melirik sebentar ke arah dewi di sebelahnya, sebelum menundukkan kepalanya penuh penyesalan. "Kau tak seharusnya melihat wujud lemahku ini."

"Tak usah merendahkan diri, Athena," ujar Aphrodite dengan lembut. Ia terkadang heran, kenapa sang dewi peperangan begitu sopan dan penuh penguasaan diri, sedangkan dewa peperangan, Ares, penuh kebebasan dan sedikit awut-awutan. Padahal mereka sama-sama pemimpin perang, medan yang penuh dengan kekerasan dan hujan darah. "Tak apa."

"Jika kau berucap begitu, baiklah. Terimakasih." Athena kembali menundukkan kepalanya penuh hormat. Aphrodite hanya bisa tertawa melihat gerakan Athena yang kaku dan kikuk.

"Athena," ujar Aphrodite, ia perlahan menaruh tangannya di pundak Athena yang kokoh. "Tak usah formal begitu. Jangan terlalu kaku."

Athena malah makin mengkaku ketika tangan lentik Aphrodite berada di atas pundaknya. "O-oh... Baiklah."

Keheningan mengambang. Athena kini memandang langit dengan sedikit tak nyaman, karena suasana seperti ini membuat dirinya cukup gugup. Ia selalu mendengar kabar dashyat akan Aphrodite—ahli cinta, paling cantik, paling menarik, paling menggoda, paling— aih, betapa banyaknya kata 'paling' untuk dewi yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Ia merasa tidak ada apa-apa, ia bahkan merasa ia hanyalah dewi yang biasa-biasa saja.

Lagipula, untuk apa sebenarnya Aphrodite datang? Oh, ayolah, bukankah Ares begitu berharga untuknya? Ia datang membawa makanan lezat di atas nampan untuknya pula. Maksudnya apa?

Athena jadi... 'merasa' tersanjung.

"Umm, Aphrodite?"

"Ya?"

"Maaf atas kelancanganku, tapi..." Athena menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kenapa kau sampai repot-repot membawa makanan ke sini?"

Aphrodite terdiam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Athena yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi kakunya yang bersahaja—aneh, memang. Kelabu dan safir saling memandang, sebelum si dewi berambut emas angkat suara, "Apakah aku salah jika membawakan makanan untukmu ke sini?"

"T-tidak, tidak sama sekali!" Athena menggeleng. Semua berubah menjadi kesalahpahaman. _Ugh, bodohnya kau, Athena!_ "Aku hanya ingin bertanya... Kenapa dewi sepertimu repot-repot membawakan makanan ke sini, bukankah ada pelayan lain?"

Aphrodite tersenyum. "Aku bosan, jadinya kupikir lebih baik menemanimu saja. Kau sendirian, bukan?"

Athena tersenyum, meski kesannya sedikit dipaksakan. "O-oh.."

Athena menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, berupaya agar jantungnya yang berdetak kencang bisa kembali dalam ritme normal.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu, Athena?" Aphrodite tiba-tiba bertanya. Athena antara yakin tak yakin mendengar sebesit kekhawatiran di suara Aphrodite.

"Oh, ini," Athena menepuk pahanya pelan—senyum tipis menghiasi wajah. "Cukup membaik, aku sudah sering seperti ini."

Aphrodite menatapnya dengan sedikit tidak yakin. "Benarkah? Apa perlu aku menyembuhkanmu?"

"Oh tidak, tidak usah repot-repot," Athena menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini hanya luka kecil."

Aphrodite terdiam. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa si mata kelabu di sampingnya ini menutupi kelemahannya. Ia mengetahui ringisan tertahan dari Athena ketika ia menggeser tempat duduk.

"Bagaimana dengan pestanya? Apakah Hermes menjahili yang lain?" tanya Athena, suaranya lebih ramah. Ia tahu betul saudara laki-lakinya, Hermes, suka sekali membuat banyolan-banyolan dan menjahili saudara-saudaranya.

"Oh, seperti biasa, Hermes riang dan bersemangat. Ia juga makan paling banyak." Aphrodite tertawa geli. Athena tersenyum. Suasana di antara mereka menjadi lebih nyaman.

Mereka bertukar cerita dan saling tertawa. Entah kenapa Athena merasa nyaman dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia pikir ia akan kesepian di malam Olympus yang berbintang, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia tak menyangka jika Aphrodite, sang dewi yang membuat nafas setiap orang tercekat, menemaninya di malam kali ini.

Athena terkadang berpikir, kenapa Aphrodite begitu sempurna? Tidak, tidak, semua dewa dan dewi memang sempurna. Tapi baginya, kenapa Aphrodite _lebih_ sempurna? Ah, hal itu membuat Athena pusing.

Malam makin larut. Keheningan kembali mengambang ketika keduanya tak lagi mempunyai bahan topik pembicaraan. Athena terdiam, ia berusaha berpikir, apa lagi yang ia ingin ceritakan.

"Oh, iya, Aphrodite, apa kau tahu tentang—" Athena tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia berhenti ketika Aphrodite kini menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya. Athena terdiam seribu bahasa.

Aphrodite terlihat begitu tenang. Ia nampak tidur dengan nyaman.

Dan saat itu juga Athena merasa semua berhenti untuk sesaat.

Langit malam semakin indah, angin pelan berhembus memenuhi taman belakang kuil Athena. Semua terasa begitu nyaman.

Athena tak tahu harus berbuat apa, mulutnya terlanjur terkatup rapat ketika melihat Aphrodite dengan begitu nyamannya menyenderkan kepalanya di pundaknya.

Ia merasa aneh dan bingung.

Pun begitu, diam-diam hatinya berkata ia ingin apa yang terjadi sekarang tak pernah berakhir. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

* * *

 **. _fin_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **ya astaga ini apaan. betapa hinanya gue sampe dewi olympus aja gue ship-in adoooh dasar gblk. maap, maap, ini semua gegara searchingan gak jelas di malam hari, yeee gue jadi begini dah.**

 **First of all, apa yang ada di fanfik hina ini sama sekali gak begitu ngikutin apa yang ada dalam mitologi. Jadi kalo berasa melenceng, ya sudahlah, ini semua hanyalah pelampiasan hina...**

 **Aowkwowkwowkwowkwowkwowkwowkwowk, ngapa otak gue ancur begini ye. Abis UTS langsung gila begini, hadeh.**

 **Okay lah, thank you for reading ya! Have a nice day, everyone!**

 **18:46**

 **1/10/2016**


End file.
